


Self Indulgent

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, M/M, Mention of Surgery, Non-binary Lance McClain, Nonbinary Character, soft, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: “You’re really doing okay?”Concern dripped from the black haired teens voice, looking up and down over his partners form, just in case.Laughing Lance moved forward only slightly to cup his boyfriends cheeks, “I’m fine, Keith. I promise. Just slightly uncomfortable and a lil sore, but that’s it.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Self Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> I just had top surgery the other day and wanted to write up a couple story’s to express my feelings.
> 
> -This one and another for Present Mic from BNHA, aka two of my biggest kins.
> 
> Come follow me!  
> https://linktr.ee/KayceeLain

Smiling to themselves, Lance settled down into the plush pillows of their bed.  
It had only been two days since their Top surgery and the surgical binder was definitely an over welcomed guest.

But the knowledge that the infernal breasts were gone, finally after so many years of struggling around Dysphoria was enough to deal with the annoyance of the binder and even the slight annoyance that was the drain tubes, strapped to his front torso.

For years Lance felt as though they were in the right body just with the wrong parts, namely the chest part. 

It had been easy, getting everyone to accept them for who they were.  
A Non-binary individual with only the want to rid themselves of their breasts

The hard part was getting through to the doctor.  
There had been so many steps and hoops, and in the end, there hadn't even been a need for half of the things Lance had done in preparation for the procedure. That was the most frustrating part of it all.

“Hey little buddy! How ya feeling?” Hunk smiled from the door frame, Keith beside him with a soft smile over his normally stoic features.

“I’m alright, Big buddy! Thanks for the concern.”  
Hunk smiled wide, moving to take care of something off to the side as Keith moved closer to the bed, his hand coming to rest on Lance’s arm.

“You’re really doing okay?”  
Concern dripped from the black haired teens voice, looking up and down over his partners form, just in case.

Laughing Lance moved forward only slightly to cup his boyfriends cheeks, “I’m fine, Keith. I promise. Just slightly uncomfortable and a lil sore, but that’s it.”

Nodding Keith smiles a little on his own, leaning back some from the other teen. 

“Well, You can take medicine in a few hours, it should help with the aches.”

Nodding Lance reached out to the other.  
“So why don’t you cuddle with me until I gotta take more drugs?”

Rolling his eyes, Keith moved closer to wrap his arms around the other’s shoulders, careful of specific areas on their chest.

“Movie?” Tuning to look at Keith slightly upside down, the brunette waved the remote around in question.

“Movie.” Keith nodded, settling in to watch with his partner, who had chosen the movie ‘Pretty Woman’ for the five hundredth time of their viewing pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
